


.confession

by AkaToMidori



Series: You again [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: When Aiba wakes up in Sakurai's bed, he has no recollection of how he ended up there.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: You again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.confession

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 24_  
>  Prompt: “This is all your fault!”
> 
> The last of the drabbles of this year's Sakuraiba Tanabata. Thank you for joining us, we hope you enjoyed the ride.
> 
> Final word count: 34000+

Aiba woke up to the sound of his alarm. He opened one eye tentatively, and closed it immediately with a groan. He extended his right arm to stop the alarm, but as soon as he did, his hand hit something else.

His hand throbbing painfully, Aiba opened his eyes slowly. He had to blink a couple of times, his hazy brain lazily trying to turn on, as slow as an old computer that had just been rebooted, before he finally realized that he was looking at a wall. Why was there a wall where there was supposed to be his nightstand?

The sound of the alarm stopped suddenly. With an unsettling feeling, Aiba sat up on the bed and looked around the room. There was no doubt, this was his room. But for some reason, he wasn’t sleeping in his bed, but in his roommate’s.

He tried to remember what happened last night that made him end up in this situation, but as soon as he noticed that he was only wearing his boxers, he started panicking.

“Oh no,” he said as realization dawned on him. “No, no, no, no, no.”

“Aiba-kun?” came a sleepy voice from the other side of the room.

He turned his head towards his own bed, and saw Sakurai emerging from the covers. “S—Sakurai-kun,” he stuttered. “What? Why?”

Slowly sitting up on the bed, – Sakurai had never been a morning person, Aiba remembered, – the other guy shook his head to wake himself up. Then, he bent down to recover something and threw it at him. Aiba felt something soft land on his face, and realized that it was a shirt.

“Relax,” Sakurai said, getting up and stretching. “Nothing happened, I swear.”

Aiba quickly put on his shirt while his heart was beating erratically. “Why am I naked in your bed then?”

The other guy narrowed his eyes slightly at him. “You don’t remember anything?”

Aiba shook his head. The only thing he could remember from the night before was drinking with his friend Kazama on his bedroom floor, talking shit about their respective roommates. He had no idea how he got back to his room, much less in Sakurai’s bed in that state.

Sakurai scratched his neck. “You were pretty out of it last night. I heard you trying to get in, so I unlocked the door for you, but when you got in I guess you just mistook my bed for yours.” He looked at Aiba’s bed on the other side of the room. “I had no choice but to sleep on yours.”

Aiba gave a single nod. “And my clothes?” he asked in a small voice.

“I have no idea about that, you were completely dressed when you, err, fell asleep,” he scratched his neck again. “You must have undressed as you slept.”

Aiba nodded again, looking down at the coverlet. He believed what Sakurai had said, but then why did he feel like there was something he was hiding from him?

As his roommate fell back down on the bed, Aiba got up and looked for a pair of pants to wear. He found his jeans under Sakurai’s bed, dusted them a bit, and put them on. He was zipping up, when he heard his roommate make a surprised noise.

“What?” Sakurai’s tone made him turn around. “Aiba-kun,” he said, looking down at his phone with an expression halfway through astonished and entertained, “what is this?”

Aiba sat down next to the other guy to see what he was looking at. Sakurai’s phone was opened on a chat Aiba knew very well. In the past few months, he had only used it to send angry texts to his roommate about occupying the bathroom for too long or having his stuff everywhere. But what they were seeing right now wasn’t angry expletives, but at least a dozen of embarrassing texts that Aiba must have sent, he assumed, while he was black-out drunk, because never in a million years would he have sent a text, – or ten, – to Sakurai, telling him what he liked about him in great details if he had been sober.

“So, you really like my ass, huh?” Sakurai asked, amused.

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Aiba tried in vain to snatch his roommate’s phone away. Taken by surprise, Sakurai dodged him at the last second.

“Really?” he said, keeping the phone away from him.

Aiba got up. He had enough of this. It was Sakurai’s fault that he got drunk last night and sent him those embarrassing texts. “You know, this is all your fault!” he said, without thinking.

Sakurai’s eyes widened in surprise. “My fault? What did I do?”

Aiba snapped his tongue, irritated. “You, and your arrogance, strutting around like some sort of model with perfect muscles and that... belly button piercing!”

Sakurai looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. “You know,” he said after a second, “I’ve never been insulted for having perfect muscles and a belly button piercing. As far are love confessions go, this is a first for me.”

Aiba crossed his arms, flustered. “That’s not a love confession.”

“Of course not,” Sakurai said. “How about this?” he looked at him for a second before looking away and putting his phone down. He was hesitating. “How about I confess first, then?”

Aiba looked taken aback. “What?”

Sakurai scratched his neck and looked down. “I feel like a teenager saying this out loud,” he sighed. “I like you, alright?”

That wasn’t possible, Aiba thought. It was most certainly a prank. There was no way that Mr. Perfect liked him, right?

Sakurai timidly glanced up. He was looking at Aiba in silence, waiting for a reply that wouldn’t come. When he saw that Aiba wouldn’t speak, Sakurai slowly stepped forward, until they were standing so close that Aiba was sure that he could count the other guy’s eyelashes, if he wanted to.

Sakurai took a deep breath, his eyes fixed on Aiba’s, not sure what to do. One of his hands came up to push on Aiba’s elbow, pulling him closer. Aiba gasped, breathless, when Sho tilted his head slightly and parted his lips. Seeing Sho’s face come closer, Aiba closed his eyes.

Suddenly, they heard a click, and the door swung open. Standing outside of it was Ohno-san, who was holding something in his hand.

“Sakurai-kun, Aiba-kun,” the guard said, “your key was outside in the lock, so I… are you okay?” he asked, when he noticed their red faces.

Aiba snapped from his trance and pulled away from Sakurai quickly.

“Yes, t—thank you, Ohno-san,” his roommate stuttered, “I think Aiba-kun forgot them there last night.”

Ohno nodded gravely. “You should be careful next time, Aiba-kun,” he reprimanded him kindly. “But then again, I have no right to judge. My wife always says I would forget where my head is, if it wasn’t attached to my body.” With a nod, he tossed the key to Aiba, who caught it, and walked away, closing the door behind him.

They stood there in silence for a while before Sakurai started talking.

“So...”

“I have to go to class,” Aiba interrupted him. “See you!”

“Wait!”

Sakurai stopped him before he could run away. His fingers closed around Aiba’s wrist delicately, and Aiba wondered if he could feel how hard his heart was beating right now.

“You forgot something,” Sakurai said, pulling him slightly towards himself again.

“Yeah?” Aiba replied, distractedly.

Sakurai was the first to come closer, but Aiba was the one to close the gap. He kissed his lips fervently, making the other guy stumble backwards from the surprise. He recovered quickly, though, and pulled Aiba even closer, making him mumble unintelligently against his lips.

They pulled away a minute later, looking disheveled and out of breath. Sakurai’s eyes were as big as the moon as he looked at him, as if he was still wondering if what had just happened was true.

“You know,” Aiba said as soon as he recovered his breath. “You’re still an arrogant jerk.”

He grabbed his backpack and got out to go to class, while Sakurai burst out laughing. He was still in the hall when the other guy came out the door and yelled after him.

“But I have a great ass.”

Aiba bit back a grin. He surely did, and he couldn’t wait to tell him more about it that night.


End file.
